After party
by FascinationSupernova
Summary: When Iceland decides to go to a party being thrown by Denmark, he gets drunk and a little after party fun ;) yeah, sorry, crappy summary but I've never done this before! yep, my first fanfiction. Rated M for threesome and language. Denmark x Norway x Iceland


Denmark was throwing a party. Did I want to go? FUCK YEAH! I'm not always the party type, actually, scratch that, I'm never the party type but I'd been pretty lonely with only my puffins to keep me company. I needed some good socialization and even though puffins are cute...they don't make the best of socialites. So, I made my way to the front door of Den's large house that was lit from the inside and booming with music and several people talking in clusters around the front yard, I had no idea who these people were. In one of the two windows framing the door I caught glimps at myself. I wore a long sleeve white button-down untucked and hanging over the top of my dark drown shorts that folded over at my knees showing my shins down to my semi-fancy white lace up shoes. The outfit didn't stand out but it looked nice on me and I wanted to look at least slightly decent because I knew that Norway would be there. Yes, my older brother. We aren't blood related and we don't even live together so it's like we're just...sort of close friends. Actually Nor loves me but...not like I love him. When i see him I get all dizzy and my heart begins to beat like I'm falling from a tall mountain with no way of landing but on my face. It's not scary though it's almost exciting and it causes me to have shortness of breath.

Anyway, back to the front of Denmark's house. I reached for the door but it opened before my thin fingers could wrap around the cold metal of the handle. Norway stood with his hand outstretched in a welcoming gesture but with the same bored expression he always had plaster to his handsome pale features.

"Welcome Ic-" the Norwegian began to speak but I took no notice in what he was saying. His outfit had all my attention. From the floor rose to black lace up boots that laced to the mid top of his calf over black skin-tight leather pants that squeezed his nice thighs just right, up to the tucked in white blouse tightened down to his curving torso by a navy blue vest that made his eyes stand out like burning sapphire. His white-blonde hair was in its usual style with a clip trapping some of his soft hair off to the side of his head.

"-ja...Denmark made me wear it.." I tuned back in to catch the end of the welcoming and nodded. I couldn't speak and was afraid if I tried I'd choke or nosebleed or just die all together. Taking a deep breath I made my way past him and smiled weakly.

The kitchen was around the corner from the foyer with drinks and snacks filling the counters and dinning table. I need something to drink but I don't know what any of these drinks are! fuck it, I grab a dark blue bottle of sloshing liquid, snap the cap off, and take several gulps of the mystery drink before the taste starts to hit my tongue and sink in. The drink was obviously alcohol of some sort and I'd drank before and I could hold my liquor pretty damn well. famous last words. Some time later I sauntered out of the kitchen with blurring vision and wobbling knees. The living room was filled with figures that didn't quite form real people and I became one of the undefined figures as I joined the group and swayed my hips to the beat of the loud foreign music. I felt good, the music filled me with a happy and exhilarating thrill that pulsed through my body. I danced through songs I didn't know and the ones I did I sang to in my beautiful native language and giggled at my slurring words. Everyone morfed together and became a mesh of colors and lights and sound and I just LOVED it. I never got this from my puffins. Those damn things just stare blankly at me. I was facing someone; dancing with them. We both had the same goofy drunken grins on our face and swaying to the beat. I was about to step forward to get closer to my partner but I was knocked out of the way and stumbled off out to the edge of the group and landed in a thickly cushioned chair. I thought about hauling my ass out of the chair but decided against it and sat slumped watching the crazy images pass through my line of sight.

I didn't even know I fell asleep until I woke up with groggy eyes and a tired yawn. The music was gone and so were the people who had danced wildly. There were no lights except for the moons rays shooting through the large windowed living room and landing on the carpeted floor. I bent my neck to the side and it popped. I groaned and rubbed at it with another yawn and rose to my unstable feet. I was no longer drunk but I was still taken over by sleepiness as I made my way down the halls to find a room to sleep in because the chair, while cushioned well, was not the best to sleep in. Down the hall was a sliver of golden light straying from a cracked door with muffled voices coming from inside. I quietly and secretly peeked inside the thin opening to the room. My jaw dropped and would have alerted everyone in the world when it hit the floor if that wasn't an exaggeration. Inside the room was a large bed with Denmark, in his underwear, on the top; his back against the wooden head-board. His face a show of hungry lust as he stared up at his partner. Norway was on his hands and knees hovering over Den, his nice and round ass facing me and stuck up in the air looking tight and restricting and making his back-end, thighs, and groin look utterly delicious. His shirt and vest were absent from his slender body and the light from the lamp on the night stand gave his skin a nice pleasant glow. I felt myself involuntarily bite my lip in want and I realized I was now wide awake and watching intently at the show being displayed unknown by the people before me.

"mmm Denny-dear, I wanna do bad things with you" the Norwegian growled in a silky voice. Yeah, my first thought was ' what even? Nor doesn't act this way' then I realized 'ah, he's wasted'. I could hardly keep a straight and un-nasty thought in my head when my brother leaned down to plant a sloppy kiss on his partner and move his knee in between two spread legs to rub against Denmark's prominent bulge. The Dane groaned and ran his big hands down the Norwegians sides and pulled him closer. At this point I'm practically drooling. With one hand over my mouth to keep from giving away my position, I stroked my own hardened length and bit down on my finger when it felt better than I'd expected. Gulping in deep breaths I forced myself to stay calm. Back in the room things had paused, Norway was still on his knees but his back was now straight.

"Ice, are you just going to watch or are you going to join?" Nor said, glancing over his shoulder at me, surprisingly, with his usual bored facial expression. None the less, I guiltily opened the door more and slipped into the illuminated room and hesitantly made my way to the edge of the bed, I could see Denmark smirking at me from his spot beneath Norway. I saw the Danish man wink then spring from his relaxed state, gripping the Norwegian and pinning his back to the bed while the, now dominant, man snuggled himself right between Norway's thin legs. Norway breathed lightly, his wide eyes portraying shock; taken off guard.

With at least some skill and handiness Denmark removed the tight pants from the surprised boy and slid his and his own underwear down and off. Denmark trailed light kisses from Norway's neck to his collar bones and shoulders down his smooth chest and lightly defined slightly muscular stomach. Den bit lightly at the skin on Nors hip gaining a small whimper from the boy. The Dane moved down to the base of Norway's hard arousal and licked from the base up the shaft to the head and gently sucked the tip. After a quick sexy glance up into the eyes of the Norwegian, Denmark engulfed all the boys cock in his mouth and slowly bobbed his head. This seemed to drive Norway crazy. Throwing his head back, Norway moaned loudly into the empty air and it echoed through the room. He tangled his fingers in Denmark's wild hair and begged him to suck harder and faster. The Dane allowed the Norwegian his wish and picked up speed, eliciting breathy mews from the boy.

"ahn! D-Den! please, fuck me! I'm never going to last this way!" Norway moaned out. I sat with my back against the wall, jerking off to the view in front of me and if Norway's words went right to my pulsing cock, I can't even imagine what it did to Denmark.

Denmark rose up on his knees, enjoying the sight of the panting and teary eyed Norwegian sprawled out before him on the sheets. I saw the effects in his eyes as Den quickly went for his nightstand, picking up lube and a condom from the drawer. He set aside the condom and squeezed the lube into his hand and spread it across his long fingers. Reaching down to Norway again he lightly rubbed the boys entrance and slowly slid a finger in. Norway's face turned from need to utter pain. He shut his eyes tight and took long and deep breaths as he adjusted to the intrusion. After a while Nor must have loosened up a bit because Den entered another finger and pushed it in and out of Norway, keeping an eye on the boys face to make sure he wasn't doing something bad. Den scissored his fingers and must have hit Norway's sweet spot because the Norwegian gasped and whimpered lightly. Den nodded and reached for the condom, slipping it on and coating himself thickly with lube. He paused at Nors tight entrance and smiled caringly at the boy and shoved his way in. The pure pleasure and bliss hit Denmark instantly; it was clearly shown on his handsome face. He waited for a while and let out a strangled breath.

"Norway, I'm sorry I can't hold on anymore, you feel so good!" Denmark breathed and thrust into Norway, completely sheathing himself in the tight let out a cry of pain and pleasure and dug his nails into Dens back. The Dane let out a loud moan and went faster, causing Norway to mew repeatedly as Den tried his hardest not to pound the little Norwegian into the thick mattress. Den glanced over at me and I could see the apology in his eyes. He pulled Nor up to sit in his lap then twisted him around to face me.

I had the sexiest fucking view ever. Den was gripping Norway's torso as he guided him up and down on his large arousal, Norway looking teary eyed with his full pink lips puffing out small blissful pants, knees bent, and a few small beads of sweat dotted here and there. Den nodded toward me and I let go of my needing cock and made my way to the bed. I climbed up on the mattress and neared Norway. My lips made contact with his and I indulged in his spicy, yet sweet, taste. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and was met with his tongue lightly grazing mine; they tangled and slid together and against each other in a smooth dance. I trailed my hand down his slick body and to his wet length. I put mine together with his and pumped us in time with Dens thrusts.

" ah! y-yes! oh fuck!" Norway screamed, detaching our mouths. All of our heavy breathing and moaning and groaning and Nors pleasure filled pleas bounced throughout the room and filled our ears as we let the lust take over. Den thrusted hard into Nors sweet spot again; he arched his back, causing our cocks to slip and slide in my hand as I pumped and we gasped and moaned simultaneously at the surprising surge.

" I-I'm going to-" I start to say but can't finish when I feel the waves of delight pulse through my body. Norway's moaning sent me over and we came together, the sticky cum covering my hand and our stomachs. Denmark felt Nors snug, silky heat clench around him and with a loud groan he climaxed and the three of us slipped into a state of pure and utter bliss.

The next morning I woke up sandwiched between Den and Nor, wrapped up in the heat of the thick comforter. I was facing Denmark, who was already awake. He put a finger to his lips and made sure I was quiet and slid himself from under the covers; I followed.

The kitchen was surprisingly clean for a morning after a crazy party. I sat myself in a warm sunlight drenched chair at the dining table while Den made coffee. Heh, we just kind of goofily smiled at each other. The kitchen was soon filled with a happy and peaceful atmosphere and the smell of bold coffee. Just as Denmark handed me my cup of coffee, Norway trudged into the kitchen.

"My ass hurts" he whined and took a cup from the cabinet. Den and I laughed.

"Yeah, I can imagine, you were loud and took quite a lot for your first time" Den chuckled. Norway looked confused.

"Wh-...what? what does that have to do with my arse pain?" he questioned; paused in the middle of picking up the coffee pot. That's when it hit me. Nor was so drunk he didn't even remember the amazing night we all had! oh shit...I glanced over at Denmark and shook my head, realization bloomed in his features.

"uh..umm..it doesn't! um you were...yelling about your first time going down my stairs on a mattress and you..um..you fell and hit to stair railing...with your arse."

Silence took hold and Norway glances between me and Den.

"uh.." glance at me " Den.." glance at Denmark " you don't have a staircase". Denmark was in total poker face mode and just kind of looked at me, my face gave away the gilt. Nor stepped toward us.

"you tell me what happend..now" he demanded. Den smiled and shrugged and turned an assuring look toward me.

"We fucked you so hard" Den stated proudly.

Norway's jaw hit the floor...and so did his coffee.


End file.
